fifafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Happy65
Re: Admin I will consider you strongly, but first you need to edit on this wiki a little bit more. - Wagnike2 (talk) 11:23, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Wagnike2 page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 22:48, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Admin rights Granted. - Wagnike2 (talk) 17:49, October 9, 2013 (UTC) message Activate Achievements Hey new Admins, I'm a wiki contributor in FIFA gaming wiki and i have tried edits the best i can. Can i ask you to unlock the achievements, since you have the rights? If your looking for me, I'm pretty much online for most of the days except on Saturday and sunday. Thats all. -- 14:06, August 21, 2014 (UTC) happy reply Happy for Your reply I have been waiting for your reply, and it just made my day. Yes, i currently planning to help this wiki but i can't do it alone. There are so many league that needs page, i will contribute as much as i can. If by any chance you need another admins, i might be interesting in that role since if your busy in other wikis perhaps i can help sort things around here. As for my wiki experience, i have work in 4 different wikis including this one and is the No.7 ranks of the editors in Resident Evil wiki. There is also a blog which you write previously before about "Rollbacks" which i'm also interested at. Perhaps we can also discuss on how the National teams format should be. If you need to reply, just drop at my message wall. Cheers! :D -- 14:06, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Reply Happy65, there are some misundestood to our last discussion about categorizing pages. The (European teams) category are for the Europe National teams only & not for any european clubs. I'm afraid i have to remove those links, sorry. Please hurry back. :) -- 14:06, August 21, 2014 (UTC) cards Player Cards So do u want to upload the cards or have me fill it? Danskyl7ultimate Nemesis 07:23, July 27, 2014 (UTC)Danskyl7 You should know Hey Happy65, i have check my adoption request and Merrystar has respond to help out. I just though you should know. -- 14:06, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Hey Happy, you online yesterday. Not sure why you didn't reply my message. Merrystar has agreed to help out, and i wished you were online before. Basically, she needs you to confirmed that you agreed to make me an admin. Just post on her timeline that you agreed to make me an admin or post here. Please reply. -- 14:06, August 21, 2014 (UTC) I'm going to try and get bureaucrat rights and then make you an administrator that way, I've been trying to find a Wikia staff member across chat for days now. There's also another user I'm temped to give the administrator role, and over the years user rights are going to be changed, when people leave, and I don't want to have to ask Wikia staff over so many years. Happy65 Talk 06:51, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Adoption Hi Happy, A335FromDC here. I stumbled across this wiki by chance, just sort of looking for stuff to do, and I noticed that you were here! How random is that? Anyway, I know that you have lots of other commitments with bigger wikis, and that you might not have time to take care of this one as well. While I've been here, I noticed that a user named Danskyl7ultimateNemesis has been making a lot of good edits, and he really seems like admin quality. He's made over 2,200 edits, and he's doing quite well to make this wiki the ultimate FIFA database. A lot of the work that he (and I) want to do here can only be done with the administrator tool. Danskyl7ultimateNemesis wrote an adoption request for this wiki, which you can see here. At the bottom, the Wikia staffer, Merrystar, says that she needs your consent to give Danskyl7 admin rights. Her talk page can be accessed here (you'll need to make the page, obviously). I hope that you agree to Danskyl7's request, he is a great user, and his greatness will definitely rub off on this wiki and make it great as well. Come by the CPW some time! [[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS RETURNED!!!!! ']] TALK TO HIM, OR ELSE! 16:19, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Template Hi Happy, I'm not sure if you are still around but 2Actimv have created a new template which involve our wiki (Well, FIFA Football Gaming Wiki). He has requested that the template to be put on the FIFA Wiki main page, and since the main page is locked to certain users, only you can add it. (Here is the code for it: , then below is how the template should look like.) That's all, Thanks! -- 10:30, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Hey I'm currently trying to put as much information into the older FIFA games and but I don't know how to put the flag icons next to the country names under the international teams list like the newer fifa game wikis have. I'm currently working on FIFA 2001, so any help you could give me to make the wikis look more professional would be greatly appreciated Thanks BrickCityBoy89 (talk) 06:36, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Examples: Hey Happy I've been working hard to try and make this WIKIA as informational as I can, I recently finished adding all the teams in List of teams in FIFA 15 (Just need to fix a little bit of formatting and adding team pages for the teams without team stubs). I see that the Main page still has the FIFA 14 cover on there instead of the newest FIFA 15 cover, but only admins can change that, I already uploaded the cover (Fifa15PS4.jpg) if you wanna use that. Also I am currently 2nd on this WIKIA's leaderboard, I have done a lot of editing, I would love to be an admin if possible, This is currently the main WIKIA I am working on, so I'm here everyday, so in case you need another admin to help make this WIKIA perfect I'd gladly accept the privilege to do it. I am 100% committed to make this the number 1 source for FIFA information. BrickCityBoy89 (talk) 03:55, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Hey Happy, I'm trying to be an admin here, I'm here almost everyday, and if you check my talk page, there are a couple other people who think I would be a good admin. Please reply back, we've had a bit more vandalism and it's tough to stop without an active admin around here. Thanks. BrickCityBoy89 (talk) 23:46, October 28, 2014 (UTC) RE: Welcome Thanks, I'll do that. Leo68 (talk) 01:47, November 21, 2014 (UTC) new admin? Hello. I'm requesting adminship on this wiki. My user name is Mutesa1. You've just joined. Plus, I don't think I'm incharge here anymore. 19:34, February 23, 2015 (UTC) can i please be admin